Sunland
Info about Sunland: Sunland was one of the first nations to be founded in the southern continent.In May 2007 Sunland was founded by Theo.Sunland is a nation with much tradition about the sea and the sun.The sun is the main characteristic of the sunniest nation in the nsc world. Population: 8.000.000 inhabitants.1.000.000 inhabitants live in the capital,Waterfall City and the rest live mostly in big cities such as Sunshine city,Gullia,Dolphinopolis,Elvia and other. Developpement In Sunland there is a big factory,called 'The factory of the sun'.It provides electricity to all the southern continent and the sun is used as an alternative way of saving energy,really important for the environnment.There is also much tourism especially during the winter period,as Sunland is the only nation to have sun in the winter.Every year 1.000.000 tourists are counted! Geography: All the big cities of Sunland are located in the coasts.Water is the second and most important thing here for people. =Small summaries= NSC 6 Sunland enters early in the NSC only in the 6th edition.The entry 'Summer wine' won the local final Sunfestivalen and represented the nation in the semi final.Despite being a hot favourite it didn't qualify to the final,only placed 20th. NSC 7: Sunland mades internal this time.The stunning big sunlandic star September after months of negociations finally she represents the nation.The result was great!The first and only to date place in the top 10.This was one of the big pre-contest ousiders. NSC 8: Directy qualified in the final,internal selection was made this time after big scandal that took place in the nation.Firstly Allanah Miles was choosen to represent the nation with black velvet.People although were not satisfied with this decision and the song was changed.The final entry was Champion and the singer was a girl from the north capital,Elvia called Agnes.She didn't manage to do well,only acheiving the 23rd place NSC 21: After the end of Sunoma,Sunland was back.The comeback was made by the former greek group Antique,who they participated with the song 'Follow me'.Unfortunately for the second time Sunland failed to reach the final,only placed 16th. NSC 22: After the bad results of the last time,SUNT decides once again a national final,due to local ceremonies.The song that was choosen is RUN and the singer is a group from the north part of the nation that is called MILK INC.Milk Inc made us proud by qualifing in the final of NSC 22.So Sunland after the gap of 15 editions is back in the final:):)And this is great.Sunland finally makes it to TOP 6.Milk Inc. did a great job and acheived the fantastic 6th place,the best place ever for Sunland. NSC 23:'''Sunland for the second time in history,is prequalified in the final.The entry was choosen once again internally.Zucchero and Wonderful life:) '''NSC 24:Sunland is planning to enter in the next contest,with another style of song,as in Sunland all kinds of music are equally loved...Wait and you will see;) Till now Milk Inc. remains the best representative of the nation,while Ville Valo and Natalia Avelon remain the worst. =Sunland in NSC= *The results were never presented. Category:Sunland Category: southern continent nations Category: nations